Pandora's Box
by Irish84
Summary: FredHermione pairing. Just about realizing they like each other, nothing special.


Pandora's Box

A/N: Obviously none of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to me.

Hermione Granger sighed and attempted to comb her unruly chestnut hair.

"You look fine dearie. Knock 'em dead," The enchanted mirror told her, ghostly eyes flitting about the oaken frame.

"Knock who dead? Honestly, what nonsense." Hermione stuck her tongue out at the mirror.

"'Mione? Who're you talking to?" Ginny Weasley appeared over Hermione's shoulder in the mirror.

Oh, no one. Just that silly mirror, bit creepy really how the thing just chats you up when you look in it." Hermione replied, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, like the new jumper by the way," Ginny said, casually flicking Hermione's sleeve.

"Thanks," Hermione told her, following her out of the bedroom and down the windy stairs.

Breakfast in the Weasley household is chaos. As Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen Harry, Ron, and the twins were flinging bits of bacon and eggs at each other. Laughing loudly the boys scooted here and there, clearing spaces for the two girls. Molly Weasley placed plates piled high with food in front of the girls with a smile and lifted her head to glare at the boys.

"Oy, you lot, knock off the mischief or I'll set you to de-gnoming the garden." Molly admonished them and returned to the stove.

Harry and Ron meekly returned to eating, while Fred and George continued to fling food onto each other plates. Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast quickly, to avoid being hit with bits of egg and returned upstairs. The two girls relaxed on Hermione's bed for a few minutes, relishing in the last free days of holiday before Hogwarts began again. They had completed their school shopping at Diagon Alley yesterday, so the last three days of holiday were theirs to do as they pleased.

"Oy, Gin, want to play some Quiddie with us?" George called up the stairs, interrupting the silence.

"Do you mind then, Hermione? I know you don't like to play, but you could watch or something…?" Ginny trailed off, her face displaying an emotion something between hopefulness and guilt.

"Sure Gin, go play, I've got a bit of reading to finish up on," Hermione replied, sliding off the bed to rummage through her trunk for the book she had began the night before.

"Well Fred won't be able to play either, Mum won't let me him on his broom with his concussion," Ginny called over her shoulder, as she walked across the hallway to get her Quidditch kit.

Hermione's face burned hot as she blushed. It was getting worse then, if she was blushing at the mention of his name. 'I knew I shouldn't have told Gin about my feelings for Fred. She never let me live it down.' Hermione thought as she stood upright to look in the mirror again, and tried again futilely to smooth her bushy hair. She smiled shyly into the mirror, and picked up her book off the bed.

Outside, Hermione settled herself into one of the rickety rocking chairs next to the garden with her book, sunglasses perched on her nose. Harry, Ron George and Ginny lifted off the ground, and got ready to play a two on two game. To Hermione's disappointment, Fred was nowhere to be found. She tried to read her book, but between the noise of the Quidditch game and the heat, Hermione just couldn't concentrate.

'I suppose Molly might have something for me to do in the house' Hermione thought and lifted herself up and walked in the house. Molly wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room.

"Molly?" Hermione called up the stairs, leaning against the wall next to the bottom step.

"Yes dear?" Molly appeared at the top of the stairs, her head hanging over the railing.

"I was just wondering if you've got anything for me to do, as everyone else is playing Quidditch?" Hermione asked her, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

"Well Freddie was going to walk into the village and get some grocery supplies for me, if you'd like to see if he wants company," Molly told her, "Other than that, I've nothing for you to do, but thank you for asking love." Molly's head disappeared back over the railing and back into her room.

Hermione wandered back into the kitchen, just as Fred was opening the door out of the house.

"Oh, erm, Fred?" Hermione called.

"Yeah?" Fred turned around to face her, "What's up 'Mione?"

"Well, your mum said you were going into the village and I didn't know if you want any company…" Hermione trailed off, suddenly getting shy.

"It's kind of a long walk, but you're welcome to come," Fred replied, cocking his head to one side.

"Alright, I'll come," Hermione said, smiling and following Fred out the door.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
